


La Promesa

by enbyboiwonder



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Jesse and Ryan follow a lead with a jewelry store owner.





	La Promesa

"Welcome!" a young woman greets him and Jesse as they enter Rose Jewelers. "Are you two looking to buy engagement rings? We have a wonderful selection in our Men's Collection," she says, gesturing toward one end of the store.

Ryan flashes his badge. "We're with the Miami-Dade Police Department. We'd like to speak to Kenneth Rose."

The woman's eyes widen. "Let me go get him!"

As she wheels around and disappears into the back of the store, Jesse leans in and murmurs, "What if we were?"

He startles and blinks up at him. "What," he says eloquently.

"I don't mean that I'm thinking of marriage yet or that anything necessarily has to come of it, but I care about you, and if there's one thing this line of work has taught me, it's not to wait. Not with what's important."

Ryan studies him for a moment, considering. The solemn, bald earnestness, the unabashed affection. His gaze slides over to the display of men's rings that the employee indicated earlier, taking it in for the first time. It would be nice: something that's just theirs, something of the other to keep with him always. He'd be lying if he said the thought didn't appeal to him. "What, like a promise ring?" he says. His eyes flick back to Jesse, a warm feeling of hope and want blossoming beneath his rib cage.

The soft smile is all he gets in answer before the back door opens again and Rose joins them with a false air of amiability. But it's all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from seeing in Mommie Deadest that Ryan had made a transaction at a Shaler Jewelers, though that was back in February and totally doesn't fit my timeline lmao
> 
> Gay marriage may not have been legalized in Florida until ~4.5 years after this is set, but I love this trope and also my fictional Rose Jewelers is an ally and owned by a queer man (who, whatever MDPD's talking to him for, is innocent, dw).


End file.
